


Day 4: Grinch

by DramamineOnTopOfMe



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck knows Spanish, Domestic, Flirting, Food Fight, Getting Together (Sort Of), M/M, grinch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramamineOnTopOfMe/pseuds/DramamineOnTopOfMe
Summary: Prompt: "It's not my fault you're a grinch."Buck and Eddie are making cookies at the firehouse with some of the firefam and Chris.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 11
Kudos: 362
Collections: 25 Days Of Buddie





	Day 4: Grinch

"You're being a bit of a grinch about this." Buck snorts, refusing to take a step back from the table.

"I am not a grinch, I love Christmas! Now get the hell away from my cookies before I stab you with this fork." He holds the fork up to Buck's face. 

He leans back a few inches, "It's not my fault you're a grinch." Pausing, Buck glances at the bowl of flour on the table. "I just want to help, what's wrong with that, man?" He dips his fingers into the bowl, scooping some of the powder out before flicking it at Eddie's cheek. 

His best friend blinks once, the flour settling on his eyelashes. "Did you just-" 

Chris is giggling at them across the table where Hen, Maddie, and Chim are. "Buddy, you might want to look away. I'm about to ruin your Buck." Eddie grabs for some sugar and flicks it back at Buck. "It's on, bitch." 

Buck takes a step back, getting ready to run around the table if necessary. Eddie grabs another fistful, this time flour, and an egg. 

"Don't you dare, Eddie. Don't you fucking dare!" Then suddenly everything hits him at once. The egg smashes in between his pecs while the flour gets dumped over his head. 

Buck crams his eyes shut while patting the table for anything to throw back. "Hey, stay over here little man. You don't want to be caught in the crossfire." Hen says. He opens his eyes to see Chris beaming at them, a little closer than a few minutes ago. 

"But I want to join the food fight!" 

"Nah, I think you should let them sort this one out. We can have a food fight with the rest of the house later." Chim offers while reaching to pull Chris close. 

Buck grabs one of the eggs from the carton and smashes it over Eddie's head without a second thought. Upon his action, the room goes silent.

"You're going to regret that, Buck." Eddie's voice is low, and Buck finally looks him in the eye. 

"Come at me, pretty boy." Steeling himself, he matches the look Eddie's giving him and takes a step into his space. Reaching around, he half blindly paws at the half gallon of milk on the counter. Then, cracking the seal, he opens the jug and pours a little over Eddie's head. 

His best friend's hands jerk outward before he has time to step back. Eddie's fingers wrap around his neck and waist to pull him closer. He's pressed into Eddie's chest now, milk soaking through his shirt as well as the egg from before. 

"I'll show you a grinch, Buckley!" He's laughing, fingers tightening on Buck's waist. Eddie's left hand is still on his neck, gripping hard enough to control his head. 

He wants to say something, throw snark back at his best friend. But Buck's mouth opens slightly, and he bites his lower lip automatically. He watches as Eddie's eyes track the movement, scanning over his face before landing on his eyes again. 

"I'm the pretty boy? Have you seen yourself, Buck?" Even though the words come out quietly, they send a shockwave through his system. Buck begins to pull away but Eddie doesn't let him get very far. With his right hand still holding Buck's waist, he says, "Eres hermoso, estúpido idiota." 

Warmth travels through him, despite the insult. He should pretend he doesn't know what that means, he really should. "Thanks," Pausing for a second, his hand moves to grip the back of Eddie's neck, "You're also a stupid fucking idiot." 

A couple of snorts come from a few feet away and he bites his lip again. 

"You-?" 

"Spent a while in South America, terms of endearment were my specialty." The teasing tone apparent in his voice. 

"You knew what I was saying the whole time?" A flash of fear covers Eddie's face as he takes a step back. 

"No, I honestly know a few words and a bunch of insults." Buck reaches for Eddie again, frowning at the distance created. "Hey, come here." Eddie takes another step back. 

Buck reaches for another egg before chucking it at his best friend's chest, "Come back here." Buck cocks his head slightly to the left and raises his eyebrows, challenging. 

The glint from before ignites again in Eddie's eyes. He steps up again, this time bumping chests fully with Buck. "I hate you," He grins. 

Buck wraps his arms around Eddie in a hug. He ducks his head to fit in the crook of his neck. "I hate you too, man." Buck just breathes for a few seconds, enjoying the heat radiating off of the both of them. Eddie smells like vanilla and rubber, an aftereffect from the jacket they wear. He pulls away after that and smiles, "You need a shower." Then Buck swipes his finger across Eddie's cheek to get rid of some flour. 

A smile erupts on Eddie's face and Buck has to pull back a few more inches so they don't bump heads. A laugh escapes his lips while Eddie closes his eyes. It's beautiful. Eddie takes a full step back before leaning forward and pressing his hand into the table. 

Buck's so enamoured by the sight that he smiles just as wide. He watches Eddie laugh, watches the way he hunches a little at the shoulders, the way his cheeks flush with happiness. 

"Are you going to kiss now or what?" Eddie immediately stops laughing to look at his son. 

"Chris, you weren't supposed to say that so they could hear, buddy." Chim chuckles. 

"What? You guys were mumbling about how they should just kiss already." Chris shrugs once. 

"But we weren't going to say anything out loud, little man." Maddie pats his shoulder while giving an apologetic look at Buck. 

"Buck and I aren't together, Christopher. " Eddie mumbles and Buck looks at him just in time to see the insecurity pass over his features. 

"But you want to be. Hen said you guys were desperate but didn't want to make it weird." Chris walks around the table to stand between them. He lifts his arms only slightly before Buck is picking him up and setting him on the counter between them. "She said you guys should just kiss so she can get her money." 

"You bet on us?" Buck glares at her, small smile on his face distracting from the seriousness of the question. 

"Course we did." Chim huffs. 

"It's gonna be okay, kid." Buck's breath catches as he looks to Eddie and Christopher. Chris' fingers are holding his dad's chin, just like they did Buck's on the pier. 

Then Chris moves his fingers to wipe more flour off of Eddie's face. "You guys should just kiss. Call it my Christmas present." 

"We can't just give you one present, Buddy." Eddie chuckles. He reaches around his son to wipe a thumb over Buck's cheek. "You've got some stuff on your face, cariño." 

"I don't think we'd waste your gift for Christmas on a kiss. Maybe half a gift, if you're lucky." Buck smirks, eyes crinkling as Eddie bites his lip. 

"But I just want you two to be together for Christmas, like a family!" 

"We are a family, Christopher." Eddie holds out his hand for Buck to take. "Buck and I aren't together, but we love you and we're your family. We don't have to kiss to know that." And as he takes his best friend’s hand, he can see the honesty there, the hope as well. Buck only nods, small smile playing on his lips. It's a promise for something more. Something that they can figure out later. "We'll figure it out later." 


End file.
